Secret Love
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: A gardenia,really? Quinn sets out to find who really chose her corsage with the intention of confronting them. But can she once she finds out it was Rachel Berry?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I originally only intended this as a short ficlet for my tumblr but well I just kept writing,lol. I'm currently working on a possible Part 2 but only if you guys like this. So,thoughts? Reviews would be much appreciated! xo**

A Gardenia, really?

Quinn knew her corsage most definitely hadn't come from Finn, so who had he suckered into helping him?

It was the day following the events of Mckinley's prom and the blonde was twirling the delicate flower in her hand.

She quickly googled the flower's meaning via her phone, she bit her lip in concentration as she enlarged the small text on her screen.

Gardenia: "The Gardenia symbolizes both sweetness and purity. They tell the receiver 'you are lovely' They convey joy and they indicate secret love"

She sat up and hovered the phone over her lips deep in thought.

Secret love? That flower had definitely not come from the brain of Hudson or his mom or Kurt.

Well, now she had some investigating to do.

But who could she ask? And then it came to her, she smirked and waited for Monday to come around.

_She got there early knowing he'd be around editing or waiting to perv on some poor unsuspecting girl, more often than not Rachel Berry was the receiver of his attention. _

_She found him easily, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she smelled some kind of old man's cologne that the boy clearly thought masked his sweaty teenage boy stench. _

"_Quinn Fabray" he said in surprise as she stepped around the corner, his hands immediately went to his jewfro. _

_Quinn internally rolled her eyes. _

"_Jacob" she stated, "I believe you might have some information for me" _

_She saw his ears perk up and tried not to smile. _

"_What kind of information?" he inquired leaning forward over the table as Quinn took a seat. _

_She moved her hands away as she noticed his edging closer; she looked at him and smiled sweetly. _

"_I was given a corsage for prom, by Finn, but I've realized that he didn't choose it himself. And the symbolism behind it..intrigues me, so I'd like to find out who actually picked it for me" _

_Jacob smiled. "And you think I know who that person is?"_

"_Come on, Jacob, I know you hear everything. It's a little creepy sometimes but you are the ears of this school. So, how bout' it?" _

"_What's in it for me?" he asked._

_Quinn sighed and prepared herself for some decrepit form of payment to fall from his lips. _

"_Name your price" she said simply, "but get perverted and I'll stick Santana on you" _

_His eyes grew wide, she knew the threat of Santana would work it always did. _

"_I see what you're saying, but we have a little problem" _

_The blonde quirked a brow. Problem?_

"_Problem?" she said. _

"_The person that chose that Gardenia has already approached me to secure anonymity after noticing my eavesdropping" he explained, "said person is terrified of you finding out who they are, so I have received a grand payment for my silence. So you see how my hands are tied" _

_Quinn gritted her teeth. _

"_How is this person paying you? Blood? Food? Cash? Name what it's going to take, Israel" she growled slightly. _

_He raised his hands before pushing his glasses back up his nose. _

"_Why do you want to know so badly?"_

_The blonde sighed; this question had been plaguing her ever since she got home from Prom. _

"_Because I do" she snapped defensively before slouching her shoulders and leaning her head on her palm. "Because this person took time and thought to help someone else in choosing the corsage though they apparently have some form of..feelings toward me. I need to know the person that is capable of being that selfless. Finn clearly doesn't have a clue, I don't even know why I'm with him any more" she paused, nervously biting her lip. _

_Jacob thought she'd finished but apparently there was more. _

"_Even the damn ribbon was perfect! Not only did it compliment my eyes but it was also my exact favourite shade of green. The corsage was beautiful and I..I don't know, okay?"_

_The boy would be lying if he said he wasn't pleasantly surprised that Quinn Fabray could actually show feeling without there being a growing fetus behind it. But still, he was a business man. Nothing came free, and he had been paid for his silence. _

"_I'll tell you, but it's going to cost you" _

_She nodded. "Name it" _

"_A kiss, with tongue" he said as he pushed himself up on his hands to hover over the table, Quinn blanched quickly and stood to her feet. _

"_Not going to happen" she laughed. _

"_A peck?"_

"_On the cheek?" she said narrowing her eyes as she stood with her hands on her hips. _

_He snorted._

"_I thought you wanted to know, Fabray. Fine, no kissing" _

_Quinn breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Good" _

"_Give me the underwear you're wearing and I'll give you their name" _

_She froze in shock; she blinked before looking to him. _

"_Are you serious?" _

"_You're asking me to break my word"_

"_And you're willing to break it for a pair of my underwear?" she said through gritted teeth._

_He smiled at her creepily. _

"_Hey, I'm a teenage boy" he defended. _

"_It's the start of the day Jacob, it's not like I have a spare pair with me" _

_Jacob shrugged. _

"_Then there's nothing I can do for you, Quinn. Sorry" _

_Quinn exasperatedly ran a hand through her hair, did she really want to know this bad?_

_Yes she did. _

"_Ugh!" she groaned before reaching under her dress yanking down and throwing her white lace panties at him which he happily caught. _

"_Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Fabray" he said dreamily as he stared completely enthralled by the tiny underwear in his hands. _

"_Give me the name" she growled as she slammed her hand down on the table making him jump. _

"_Rachel"_

_He didn't even get to the Berry before the blonde was marching away from him determined to speak to Rachel and ignore the draft between her legs for the next eight hours or so._

Rachel Berry, really? For some reason she didn't need confirmation of the last name as soon as the first left his mouth that was it, she knew.

She was peeking around the corner when she saw the girl at her locker; she was going to move forward when she froze.

The tiny brunette was puckering her lips in her locker mirror, her tongue darting out to wet them.

Quinn felt like the school had neglected to put on the air conditioning and the draft she'd been feeling had suddenly disappeared.

Her eyes darted down to take in the surprising length of Rachel's tanned toned legs; she swallowed trying to alleviate the dryness of her throat.

"Hi" Finn suddenly said from behind her making her jump almost ten feet in the air, she held a hand over her chest and reached out to the wall for support.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she shrieked, the boy merely chuckled before placing a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Why are you standing around?" he asked, a locker shut behind them and Quinn turned around just in time to see a blur of long thick brunette locks disappear around the corner.

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head trying to rid her mind of Rachel's lips and legs.

"Waiting for you" she said with a smile, she took Finn's hand and started walking down the hallway.

They reached their first class and Quinn very nearly feigned needing the bathroom, she'd completely forgotten that Rachel shared their History class.

She passed the diva's desk and very nearly stumbled, she mentally facepalmed as she slid into her seat immediately crossing her legs.

The girl was a mess; she couldn't concentrate on the lesson if her life depended on it.

She hit her knee on the table, dropped her pencil and completely annihilated her pen lid.

The bell rang to signal the change to second period and the blonde was bought out of her tan skinned brown eyed daze.

She looked to the board and realized they had a homework assignment; she hadn't been paying any attention at all. Crap! She quickly got her things together and raced out of the room.

"Can I borrow your history notes, S?" she said as she walked along side Santana and Brittany.

The Latina looked to the blonde curiously; she never needed help with homework not even when pregnant.

"Not like you to zone out in class"

Quinn managed a nervous laugh.

"My head's all over the place today, so can I please?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders letting it go instantly.

"Sure, Q. Just come over to study with Britt and me"

"_I know it was you" she said leaning against Rachel's locker. _

_The brunette paused but didn't falter. _

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Quinn chuckled before tucking a stray hair away from the smaller girl's face, those brown orbs staring straight at her. _

"_My Gardenia" _

_She looked so worried; the blonde felt terrible and couldn't help but feel as though Rachel was about to run away from her. _

_Before anything else could be said she was pressing her lips to Rachel's. _

Her arm was stinging, like she'd been slapped.

"Wake the fuck up bitch" a voice hissed next to her, she turned to see Santana looking at her with a worried yet amused look as she motioned to the frowning teacher apparently waiting for an answer to a question she hadn't heard.

Quinn quickly sat up straighter in her seat and ran a hand over her face.

"I'm sorry sir, what was the question?"

"Perhaps you can ponder it in your own time, Miss Fabray" he said airily before continuing with the rest of the class.

The blonde sighed, great.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the heck is with you today?" Santana asked as they sat at lunch, the blonde absentmindedly pushing her salad around her plate as she gazed across the room to where Rachel was sat laughing with Tina as Mike and Artie recited lines from some dumb movie.

"Huh?" she said, "oh, nothing. Didn't sleep very well"

"She's staring at Rachel" Brittany said casually before spooning the rest of Santana's jello into her mouth, she looked up and smiled as Quinn stared at her with wide eyes.

"Nothing new there" Santana murmured as she drummed her fingertips against the lunch table.

"What did you say?" Quinn said suddenly paying complete attention, though her eyes were tempted to wander.

Brittany giggled, Santana snorted.

"Please, Q, don't even try to deny it. You've been obsessed with her since freshman year"

The blonde fought to defend herself.

"What on earth are you talking about? I'm just making sure she keeps her hands off my boyfriend"

"Oh, really? So that's why Finn's been sat at her table?" Santana smirked as she raised an eyebrow, the blonde's attention immediately turned to Rachel's table to find that Finn was sat on the other side of Mike though the diva was no longer there.

Wow, she really hadn't noticed Finn.

"How could you not notice Finn?" Brittany asked, "he's like a giant"

Quinn could feel her cheeks warming slightly; she huffed out a breath and stopped pretending to pick at her food.

Santana rolled her eyes before placing a hand on top of her pale one.

"You gonna tell us what's going on? And don't try to throw any bullshit my way, Q, I know you and I know when you're bs'ing"

"I'll tell you guys about it..just not here" she said looking around as she constantly smoothed her dress down, "I feel vulnerable..especially seeing as I don't have any underwear on"

Both girls eyes goggled.

"Why the hell are you commando?" Santana demanded.

"Jacob"

That was all Santana needed to hear to be up out of her seat dragging said boy out of the cafeteria by his collar with two blondes chasing after her.

She threw him inside a deserted classroom and Brittany closed the door behind them.

"Wanna tell me why the fuck you have my friend's underwear, jewfro?" Santana asked folding her arms across her chest, Jacob actually looked petrified.

"B-because, we..we made a deal about something"

"And you made her pay you with her underwear?" Santana screeched, "god can't you just get your kicks by watching porn like a normal teenage boy? I've got half a mind to shove that underwear up your-"

"Wait" Brittany said as the three looked to her, "was the deal to do with what we talked about Jacob?"

"What do you mean Britt?" Quinn asked.

"I gave Jacob my bra cause' he promised to keep quiet about Rachel's flower, but apparently he bribed Rachel and you"

Santana's eyes narrowed, Jacob Ben Israel was quivering, physically quivering.

"Here's how this is gonna go, freak. You're going to give all the girls back whatever they gave you, and then I'm going to burn them because god only knows what they'd get by re-wearing them. You're going to stop being such a perverted kid and you're NEVER going to cross anyone I'm friends with again, get it? Got it? Good"

She all but threw him out the door and that was that.

"Okay, now Quinn please give me the full story because my head fucking hurts"

And so she told them everything, from her google search to giving Jacob her underwear to being confused about how to go about her day.

"You're stupid sometimes, and that's coming from me" Brittany chuckled, "Rachel likes you and you like her, what's there to be confused about?"

The blonde put her head down on the cool table, she was suddenly feeling warm.

Swarms of images were playing inside her head and when she lifted it again there were tears glazing her eyes.

"Q" San said softly.

"I've blocked it out for so long, I just..I don't know what to do. I don't know how she can possibly like me yet alone have any kind of feelings towards me"

"You love her" Brittany said putting a hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

Quinn sniffed and tried to hide her face as her two friends embraced her.

"We'll help you" Santana whispered, she was a bitch but she was there when it counted.

"Thanks you guys" the blonde said dabbing at her eyes slightly, "San do you think we can cut so I can get some underwear?"

Santana laughed before ruffling Quinn's hair.

"Sure, as long as we can stop by a drive thru first, is it just me or does this school's food get shittier everyday?"


End file.
